Seguir adelante
by ceres vilandra
Summary: Serena deja a Darien por la infidelidad de este.


Espero les guste.

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

Estoy esperando mi señal para salir, oh no piensen que soy artista, no confundan ahora para que me comprendan tendré que relatarles los eventos los cuales me trajeron aquí.

Hace poco cumpli 22 trabajo cómo editora en el periódico donde de mi padre trabaja, y cómo ustedes saben soy Sailor Moon, hasta ahora ha reinado la paz, hace un año me mude con Darien el me lo pidió estaba muy contenta. Pero hace aproximadamente 6 meses todo cambió, el siempre a sido malo para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero en este tiempo es peor siempre llega tarde, se que el trabajo en el hospital le toma mucho tiempo.

Intente ser paciente lo juro pero todo tiene un límite, discutimos por eso a veces me he arrepentido de haberme mudado y el ya me lo ha echado en cara, el mudarnos juntos fue un GRAN ERROR, me dolio intente que esto no me afectara, le amaba demasiado.

A veces nos dejamos de mirar por semanas completas, sabía que algo sucedía. Los compromisos en el Hospital también eran motivo de discusiones, el no me invitaba a ir con él, ya no soy la despistada que podia dejarlo en vergüenza. Pero el me ignoraba.

En una de mis tardes me encontraba con Seiya restautante ellos volvieron 3 años después, de Galaxia, continuaron con sus vidas.

-Bombon te miras muy desanimada, ¿que sucede?

-Lo mismo Seiya, Darien.

-Bombon, te lo dije ese chiba no te conviene por muy tu novio que fuera en el pasado, pero lamentablemente este galán ya está apartado, aunque le podríamos pedir a Rei que me comparta contigo.- OH si Seiya y Rei

-Quieres verme muerta tan joven y hermosa.

-Bombon piensalo en lo que voy al sanitario.- me quede sola en la mesa esperando a mi acompañante, cuando una conversación llamó mi atención, de la mesa detras de nosotros..

-Pero Midori en tu oficina.

- Claro el todo un cachondo, Darien Chiba es todo en tigre para follar.

-Pero el tiene novia ¿NO?

-Si la tiene pero por lo que él me dijo tienen muchos años y el no se siente agusto, por algo me busco a mi yo cumplo todas sus fantasias. Lo malo es que al parecer la novia está obsesionada, por eso va a casarse con ella y solo le dará un hijo y luego se va a divorciar de ella pero yo me encargo de que eso no suceda, sera solo mio.

-Cuanto tiempo tienen juntos.

-Tenemos 8 meses de fantastico Sexo. Pero me gusta mucho y quiero ser la Señora Chiba.

-Oh que lastima por la novia mejor deveria terminar la pobrecilla.

-Por Dios Asai eso es patetico. Ahora hare que no llegue a dormir.

OH Dios Darien me estaba engañando no podía creerlo, mis ojos se humedecieron.

-Bombon que sucede.

-Sacame de aqui porfavor.

-Ven vamonos- me tomo de la mano y llevo al templo yo iba cómo zombie

-Seiya que pasó ¿Serena? ¿Serena cariño que pasa?

-Rei no se que paso estabamos comiendo y fui al sanitario y cuando volvi ya estaba asi solo me pidio que la sacara y aqui estamos.

-Serena- ella solo la abrazo y comenzo a llorar.

-El … me engaña Rei, porque, no lo entiendo- y así entre llantos les explique lo que había pasado en el restaurante.

-Serena talvez estas confundida por que no lo llamas, además ya son las 7 debe de estar en casa.- era cierto yo pude confundirme queria está esperanza.

La primera vez que lo llame me mando al buzon.

Yo no vi las flores marchitar

ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar

no, no vi la realidad

me ibas a dejar

Dicen que la vida, no es como la ves

para aprender hay que caer

para ganar hay que perder

lo di todo por ti

llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte

trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces

baby. Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano

si al final yo te ame demasiado

como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

La segunda vez contestó

-Que sucede Serena- me sentía morir, tan fria la forma de tratarme

Cada hora una eternidad,

cada amanecer un comenzar,

ilusiones nada mas

que facil fue soñar

tantas noches de intimidad

parecian no acabar

nos dejamos desafiar

y hoy nada es igual

Se que en verdad el amor al final

siempre duele

no lo pude salvar y hoy

voy a pagarlo con creces, oh

Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano

si al final yo te ame demasiado

como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

esta vez la pasion ha ganado

y por eso sigo esperando

como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

-Darien queria saber si estabas en casa para llevar algo de cenar, es que- el me corto

-No voy a llegar a dormir, estoy ocupado- escuche una risa al fondo, era ella.

-Darien…- me colgó la llamada

Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte

trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces

si mis lagrimas fueron en vano

si al final yo te ame demasiado

como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

esta vez la pasion ha ganado

y por eso sigo esperando

como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado

como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado

como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado (Como yo nadie te ha amado Yuridia)

-Ella estaba ahi, la escuche reír cuando dijo que no llegaría a dormir, soy una estúpida.

-Serena- me abrazo Seiya- que vas a hacer.

-No se.

Me llevaron al departamento, miraba ese lugar y me sentía extraña sabia que tenia que salir de ahi, pero quería descargar mi dolor, pero no me iba a rebajar a eso. Tome la ropa más importante la puse en mi maleta. Deje una nota donde salia de la ciudad por trabajo, pase los días en el templo, una semana y el nunca llamo.

Se acabo, mi corazón no podía perdonarlo, aun cuando me lo hubiera pedido, pero me di cuenta que el nunca lo haría.

Días después me enteré que Seiya iba a organizar la música y entretenimiento para una fiesta para el hospital donde ellos trabajaban.

Día de la fiesta del hospital

Y aquí es donde me encuentro, tengo miedo, este era el final, solo Seiya y Rei sabían lo que pasaba no quise decirle a nadie más, no quería excusas y que me recordaran Tokyo de Cristal, lo lamento Rini, pero no quiero vivir mi vida así.

Faltaba 1 hora para que acabara la fiesta, los había visto toda la noche juntos.

-Buenas noches espero que se la estén pasando bien está noche- el anfitrión comento- tenemos un numero especial. Por favor un aplauso a Serena, salia al escenario toda gente me miraba, he paliado a muerte puedo con esto, me daba la confianza y cuando lo mire, Dios tenía cara de idiota, por supuesto no se lo esperaba, Seiya se acomodó cerca de mi en una silla con su guitarra y empezó a rasguear la guitarra.

-Lista Bombon- si lo estaba le di la señal.

Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día

donde apostaria yo toda mi vida

por amarte y por hablarte otra vez.

Pero que diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo

y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo,

quisiera regresar.

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida

y andar a solas,

quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos

tu cuerpo.

Antes, de olvidar

quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte

antes, del libro cerrar

quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

Lo mire estaba pálido, sabia que era para él, la mujer le preguntaba algo al oído pero el solo negaba pero no dejaba de verme, camine por el escenario y quede frente a ellos.

Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte

llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte

pero ves mi vida que no fue asi.

Pero que ya diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo

y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo

quisiera regresar.

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida

y andar a solas,

quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos

tu cuerpo.

Vi que una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero no se comparaba por todas las que yo había derramado.

Antes, de olvidar

quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte

antes, del libro cerrar

quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes, de olvidar

quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte

antes, del libro cerrar

quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes… (Antes de Obie Bermudez)

La canción termino, lo vi dar unos pasos pero la mujer lo detuvo pero él no prestaba atención, la gente aplaudió y volvía a lo que estaban haciendo antes, saque la sortija de mi dedo la misma que me había dado cuando era adolescente, y se la arroje suavemente, la atrapó y la miro me di la vuelta y salí del lugar.

Rei nos esperaba en el coche.

-Serena- me tomo del hombro para girarme, lo mire a los ojos.

-Se acabo Darién.

-¿Por qué? no lo entiendo -di una carcajada sin ánimos.

-Dios, me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti, que no me amabas, que el casarte conmigo era tu obligación por que estoy obsesionada por ti y que te casarías conmigo para darme un hijo y luego te divorciaras- se puso aún más pálido-

-Yo…- no sabia que decirme por que todo era verdad.

-Si no hubiera sido por la conversación de esa mujer- apunte a sus espaldas donde estaba ella mirándonos, Darien la miro, la aludida se puso roja- en el restaurante hablando de todas tus proezas en la cama, en tu consultorio y en su oficina.

-Ella no significa nada.

-Es mentira llevan tiempo viéndose, hace cuanto tiempo que no me haces el amor Darien- el no contestó nada- 5 meses que no me tocas, nunca estas, siempre llegas tarde pero hace unas semanas comprendí por que.

-Yo te amo.

-Porfavor no mientas mas.

-Llegare a casa en media hora y hablaremos.

-Está bien- subí al coche y nos alejamos.

-Serena no le dijiste.

-No Rei.- Hoy dejaba Japón

Punto de vista Darien

Después de dejar la fiesta salí para nuestro departamento, tenía que hablar con ella decirle que estaba muy confundido, que Midori no significa nada, pero entonces por qué lo hice, por que la engañe. Ni yo mismo lo se, la luces estaban apagadas tenia 2 días sin venir cómo ella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad.

Ella no estaba aqui fui a nuestra habitación faltaba su ropa, me abandono, me dolio y mucho comencé a llorar.

Después de unas horas llame a Rei, ella comenzó a gritar, pero no me dijo nada solo que me merecía esto, qué Serena estuvo en su casa todos estos días y qué yo nunca la llame.

Pasaron los días y ella no regresó, Rei y Seiya vinieron a recoger el resto de sus cosas, ni siquiera me dieron una señal de donde encontrarla, en su trabajo me dieron poca información que había sido promovida y se encontraba fuera de Japón y que era confidencial. Sus padres también no quisieron decirme nada.

La perdi y no podía hacer nada. Mi relación con Midori termino esa noche, ella insistió en continuar pero yo no pude. Después de un año me cambie a otro departamento, no podría vivir ahí sabiendo que ella no estaba conmigo.

Pasaron 5 años desde que me dejo, hace un año comencé una relación con una colega, me siento bien, nos queremos, pero ella siempre está en mi mente, caminaba a mi casa cuando un niño de unos 2 años aproximadamente tropezó y comenzó a llorar. Me apresure a levantar lo.

-Damon, cariño estas bien- esa voz, era ella. Levanté la vista- Dios, Serena eres tu- ella tomaba al niño y lo consolaba, fue cuando me prestó atención.

-Hola Darien-

La persona que la acompañaba tomó al niño y le besó frente -Hijo te dije qué no corrieras.

-Mami, Papi me duele.

-Lo se cariño fue un golpe muy fuerte- era su hijo, el niño se calmó rápido cuando se distrajo con otra cosa, se parecía mucho a ella, en su forma de ser, los ojos un poco más oscuros del azul de ella, su cabello era negro.- Oh! lo siento Stefan él es Darien Chiba- presento

-Mucho gusto Darien, Stefan Salvatore el prometido de Serena- su apretón fue fuerte lo entiendo estaba marcando distancia, era tan alto como yo, sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño.- Te dejare unos minutos recuerda que hay que regresar con tus padres para la cena. Hizo un ademán de despedida con la cabeza - Un Gusto- se alejo unos metros con el niño.

-Es hermoso Serena, cuanto tiene-

-Casi 2 años.

-Se parece mucho a ti.

-No es una copia de Damon el hermano de Stefan, murió hace años por eso le pusimos así.

-Y cómo has estado.- ella me miro a los ojos y sonrió

-Muy bien, soy muy feliz.

-Donde as estado, no pude localizarte cuando…

-Estados Unidos, conseguí un cambio y me mandaron a un pequeño periódico en Virginia.

-Oh.- fue lo único que pude decir en eso el niño se acercó a Serena y se abrazó de una pierna y me miró retadora mente.

-Mami miya.- yo solo pude sonreír.

-Lo siento, incluso me cela de Stefan.- yo solo negué y le sonreí - Creo que es momento de irnos- le dijo a su hijo- Adiós Darien. - y se alejo yo solo susurre Adios.

La ame pero no supe valorarla, pero la vi y se que es feliz, yo voy a intentarlo también.

Era el momento de seguir adelante.

Que les parecio, espero sus comentarios, gracias por leerlo y si amo a los hermanos Salvatore jajajaja.


End file.
